Ipod Drabble Challenge 1
by FullMetal Muggle
Summary: A series of Drabbles by My friend and I. Akuroku, Zemyx, Soriku, Clack, and more!
1. Chapter 1

1) Leaving On Red Hill

Red Hill; a very popular hang out spot in Twilight Town. They say that when the sun starts setting that it drenches the hill in its glow, turning the whole hill red. Today thought only one person stood on top of the hill. I walked up the hill as I watched the red-haired male pace around nervously. He looked my way when I finally reached the top and his expression turned fearful. "Roxas! Where have you been? What's going on? Why did you want to meet here?" I sighed at his questions and shook my head sadly.

"Axel, I don't have time to explain… I have-"

"Damn it Roxas! You're always keeping secrets from me and I'm sick and tired of it! I want you to tell me what the hell is going on!" Axel yelled at me. I wished I could tell him everything, but there wasn't time. I bit my lip nervously.

""Axel, I don't have time to tell you everything… but there are people after me. I have to get out of Twilight Town now. I'm putting too many people in danger and I don't want to do that." Axel's eyes grew wide as I gave the brief explanation.

"Leave? Then…Then let me come with you!"

"I told you, you can't! I don't want to put you to get hurt… I'm sorry Axel, but I have to go." I turned to leave but Axel grabbed onto my arm and stopped me. I tried to pull my hand free but Axel's firm grip kept me there so I let my arm fall limply to my side and Axel let go.

"Roxas…" I didn't look back at him but I could feel his sad green-eyed gaze on me.

"Axel you're only making this harder for me. Don't you understand? The people after me- the organization- they don't care who they hurt!" I could hear my voice getting louder and tears welled up in my eyes. Why couldn't he understand? I had to do this to keep him safe. "If you are with me they won't hesitate to kill you just to get to me." I lowered my head and let my bangs fall and cover my face. I took a deep breath before calmly continuing. "I- I have to leave. So just let me go." It was killing me to tell Axel I was leaving him but I knew it had to be done; every time he stopped me just made it worse.

"I thought… You loved me Roxas." That hit me hard. I knew this had gone too far. I had to stop this. I whipped around, taking a hold of his shirt in one hand and pulled him down into one final bittersweet kiss. In my other hand was a small needle; a tranquilizer.

"I do love you Axel." I said when I pulled away from him. "I love you more then you'll ever know. That's why I have to do this. I hope you'll forgive me one day." I took the needle and stabbed it into the male's arm, the tears I could no longer hold back starting to fall. Axel's expression was of shock.

"Rox-as…" I watched as Axel's eyes fluttered and he slumped to the ground, the fast acting tranquilizer taking its effect.

"I'm sorry Axel." I mumbled as I looked down at the unconscious male one last time before turning to leave. 'There's no turning back.' I thought to myself sadly as I wiped the tears from my face. As I walked away the sun began to set, drenching the hill in its glow and making the hill look as if it was being consumed by fire; burning my hometown, my old life, and my only love.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guy! Look! I'm not dead! xDD I know I don't have as many readers for this but I hope you'll all see this... I've been so busy lately with softball tournaments (but i get a lot of free time in between games xD) and I don't have a place to upload! (I'm at home... but no one else is at home right now xD) I've decided to upload the shorter of my many things I have to update. I'm not sure when I'll have time but be sure that when I do get a chance, there will be a lot! I've finished Captured, written 4-5 more drabbles, written 6 or so more chapters of Music To My Heart, and am halfway through Sanctuary! I'm also working on sequels for Regret and Captured , working on a new Hetalia story, AND! started to re-write Heartless Alchemist seeing as I have seemed to have made a few major mistakes. ^_^;; So until then... Here you go! (OH and I don't think this is the best so I might redo this one later..)  
**_

* * *

2) It's Not My Time

Roxas stood in the road leading to The Castle That Never Was. His hood covered his face, keeping the rain that was falling out of his eyes. He was surrounded by Neo-shadows that were closing in on him. Gripping his Keyblade tightly he ran at the Heartless, slicing through them easily with one blow. What he had failed to notice was the Neo-shadow that had appeared behind him. The dark creature rushed at the unaware blond silently. Suddenly, Roxas turned around and saw the Heartless and swung his blade at the creature in defense, only to succeed in slicing through the thin air. The Heartless had melted into the ground and roamed in the shadows of the buildings and the dim lighting from the buildings lights made it almost impossible for Roxas to see. The blue-eyed male looked around frantically, completely unaware that the Neo-shadow had slid in front of him. he creature jumped up and caught Roxas by surprise as it raked its claws down his chest and sent the young male flying hit the pavement hard witch knocked the breath out of him. He got up quickly though, knowing that he was a sitting duck if he didn't get up. he was rushed by three or four more of the Heartless with no time to block himself from their attacks; he could only take the blows dealt by the dark monsters. Roxas had given up; there was too many Heartless and even if he did destroy one, two more would just seem to take its place. The blond's legs buckled underneath him and his Keyblades fell to his sides. He was too weak to fight back, but the Heartless continued to pound on him. They say that a persons life flashes before their eyes just before facing death, and that's exactly what happened to Roxas. Memories of the days spent on the clock tower, eating Sea-salt ice cream, going to the beach, and the many memorable missions he had. Evey one of those memories had something in common though; a Red-haired, green-eyed male. His best friend, the only member who took the time to understand him, the guy Roxas had slowly but surely fallen for.

_'Axel.'_

Something in Roxas' mind registered as he sat there.

_'If I die, all the work I've done... All the time I've spent searching... Everything, would be all for nothing. I'll fade away... Disappear. **I'll never see Axel again...**'_

Roxas didn't know how he found the energy to keep going, but he knew he couldn't give up yet. With great difficulty, Roxas slowly picked himself of the ground with Keyblades in hand; the Neo-shadows jumped back as they watched to see what the Blond haired boy was doing. Roxas wiped the blood form his face as his blades began to glow with a brilliant light.

"No... I can't die yet. It's not my time. I have too see Axel, Just one last time.." The glow had faded and in place of his old blade he held the Bond of Flame and Two Becomes One. "I'm going to see Axel again, even if it kills me!"

* * *

_**Okay... So... Yeah... Not my best xP but it was the shortest one I had! hopefully I'll be able to upload again soon! **_

_**Reviews are love!  
**_


End file.
